Stay Safe
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Mai's pregnant. Naru has to go to England for a bit so he leaves Mai in Madoka's care. What could possibly go wrong? Genres may change.
1. Chapter 1: The big news!

**Hiya! This is a new story that I thought of, it just wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it so hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Naru leaned back in his chair, twirling his pen between his fingers. He was deep in thought thinking about his wife who he made go to a doctors' appointment today. He was all set to go with her but she promptly declined saying she'd rather go alone. Naru's frown deepened at the thought. Something's been going on with Mai and he needed to find out what. She's hardly been eating anything for the last few weeks and when she does eat, she just brings it back up. He's also seen her staring at her herself in the bathroom mirror more times than he could count as he'd be walking by. Mai would always have one hand on her lower back and the other on her stomach like she was trying to flatten her stomach.

Naru never thought Mai was that kind of girl but...is she worried about her weight? He guessed she could be, but she's never worried about it before so why now? He thought she looked amazing like she always does!

After much persuading, Naru finally got Mai to make an appointment but she had cancelled it three different times like she was putting it off. But today Naru made her go without fuss, now he just had to wait and see what the doctor said...the _female_ doctor. Naru had made sure of that especially when Mai decided she was going to go alone. Mai certainly didn't seem to notice but Naru's seen the looks she's been getting from other men. Mai was his wife and he didn't want anyone else looking or touching her! But apparently certain _annoying, idiotic people_ just loved to break the 'no touch Mai' rule just to get him all riled up.

There was a knock on his door, and Naru looked up to find his older assistant in the doorway of his office. Lin had to hold back a smirk as he walked in. He had been standing there for a few minutes, but apparently his young boss had been too preoccupied worrying about Mai to notice—not that he could blame him, Mai's been worrying them all. Even though Mai and Naru had dated for almost two years and now have been married for a little over a year, he still finds their antics oh so amusing. For example, the only time Naru completely zones out is when he's thinking about Mai. 'I don't think those two will ever change.' Lin thought.

"Mai just called and said she went back to your apartment after she finished at the doctors'. She also wanted me to inform you that dinner will be ready when you get home." Naru nodded in appreciation and was relieved that Mai made it back safely but anyone could tell he still looked troubled. "Mai sounded fine, Naru." Lin tried to assure him. "In fact she sounded...thrilled."

Naru looked up at the older man, confused. "Thrilled?" What could be so thrilling about going to the doctor?

"Yes. When I asked her why she was so happy, she just _giggled_ and said it was a secret for now." Okay, that's a little weird even for Mai especially with the way she had been acting for the last few weeks. Maybe Naru_ should _have went with her...the doctor might have given her something funny... "Naru why don't you go ahead and go home? I'll finish up here." Lin suggested.

Naru scanned his eyes over his desk before he stood up. "Yes, I...think I will." He replied emotionlessly. But Lin just knew he was itching to get out of there. He waited until Naru was out of the office and down the street before he chuckled and returned back to his office. Like he said before, oh so amusing!

* * *

Mai hummed happily as she prepared dinner. She couldn't wait until Naru came home to tell him the great news!

She had been skeptical about her situation—before she went to the doctor of course. It wasn't until two weeks ago that she thought she might have been pregnant. At first she thought it might've been just the flu or something with the way she had been feeling. But then she began thinking of the possibility that she was pregnant! Her 'monthly' wasn't always regular—because she was so skinny, the doctor once told her—so she decided she couldn't really go by that. She had desperately wanted to go buy a pregnancy test but Naru hardly ever lets her out of his sight and she didn't want to tell him of her suspicions unless she absolutely knew she was carrying their child. She finally decided she should go to the doctor. Apparently Naru was very worried about her too cause he kept bugging her to make an appointment. The only reason she had cancelled the appointments was because she thought her 'monthly' might come and then there would be the devastating hope that she wasn't pregnant after all. But thankfully she went today and now knows the fantastic news! The only thing left was to tell Naru...How was she going to tell Naru? She had been so excited about telling him that she forgot _how_ she was going to.

The soon-to-be mother leaned against the kitchen counter in thought. She couldn't just say it straight out...could she? Mai wasn't given too much time to think before she heard their front door open and close. She exhaled deeply and continued making dinner.

"Mai!" Naru's voice rang throughout the apartment.

"In the kitchen!" She called back, stirring some food in a pot. Not even five seconds later she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle, hugging her from behind. Mai giggled softly when Naru buried his face in the crook of her neck as he breathed in her scent. "You're home earlier than usual."

Naru kissed the side of her neck. "Lin told me that you called and said you already came home so I thought I would too...And I'm glad I did, what have I told you about keeping the door locked when you're here by yourself?" He reprimanded in a stern but gentle voice. Mai cut the stove off and removed the pots off the ire that were cooking. She moved slightly in Naru's hold trying to turn around to face him. Naru loosened his arms a bit so she could.

But just a bit.

"Stop worrying so much, I'm fine." She assured as she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Yes, but something _could_ have happened and then I wouldn't have been here to-" Mai cut him off by sealing her lips with his.

To say Naru's protective of Mai would be an understatement...a way, _way_ understatement. Mai had always believed that Naru was protective of her before they had even started dating. After all, he was always the one who saved her and always put her with the strongest member of their team—so namely himself or Lin—for her own safety. When they began dating, Naru became more protective. It wasn't just on cases anymore that he tried to make sure she was safe. Oh, and let's not forget how jealous or possessive he became when another guy came around neither. It was around a year after they started dating that they took a very dangerous case which led to Mai almost dying. In fact she did die. Twice. But the doctors brought her back.

Their client's son had been possessive by the spirit, who just happened to be a serial killer, that was haunting their inn. He was killing innocent girls who unfortunately had the same hair color as Mai. The possessed son had waited patiently for Mai to be alone so he could strike. When the moment finally came, he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and nose with a rag full of chloroform on it. It took around fourteen hours before a very livid Naru found her along with the other members of the team. Naru and Ayako had immediately taken the unconscious girl's form to her hospital, leaving the others to deal with the spirit. Mai had suffered multiple stab wounds and lost about six pints of blood. Luckily though, after all that, she only has one scar on the left side of her stomach which had been the deepest. How she didn't end up with more scars, she'll never know.

After Mai was released from the hospital Naru, who didn't leave her side the entire time, made her stay with him for a while since she was healing and couldn't do anything that would strain her body and tear the stitches. Though Naru was against the idea, Mai moved back to her place when she was able to do things by herself—without anyone's help. After that incident on the case Naru hardly ever let Mai out of his sight when they were together. And when they weren't he had to call to make sure she was alright. He had admitted to Mai once before when she was still in the hospital that he had never been so scared in his life than when he found her covered in her own blood.

"But it didn't." Mai insisted as she pulled away. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll try and remember next time." Naru could only just stare at her for a few moments before he sighed and gave a reluctant nod. Mai smiled warmly up at her husband. "Good. Dinner is ready now so let's eat." She detached her arms from around him, ready to be let go and turned around, only Naru didn't release her. "Ehh, Naru...you have to let me go now..."

"You haven't said anything about your doctor appointment." Naru mentioned as a disappointed frown formed on his face. "Aren't you going to tell me about it?"

"Oh. Y-yeah, I am. I was just waiting for the right time." Despite being extremely happy, Mai was also very nervous. After all it isn't everyday you tell your husband you're pregnant.

"Now is a good time as any Mai." Mai looked down and bit her lip. _Obviously_ Naru wasn't going to drop the subject, no matter what she said to get out of it. Of course she couldn't wait to tell him they were going to have a child, but this just isn't how she imagined it—basically against her will. But then again she didn't plan on how to tell him anyways...

Meanwhile Naru observed his wife carefully as he noticed the different expressions flutter across her face. He knew she was hesitant to tell him but the question was _why_? Unless it was bad news...no, Lin said she sounded thrilled earlier and she's been smiling non-stop since he got home. She's also biting her lip, Naru noted, which she only does when she knows she's in trouble, done something wrong and trying to hide it, or she's nervous about something. Naru couldn't recall anything that she did wrong lately and she went to the doctor today so there shouldn't be anything she's trying to hide that she did wrong...so she's nervous. So why would she be happy _and_ nervous to tell him something?

Finally Mai looked back up at him. She gently took one of his hands that was wrapped around her waist and guided it to rest on her stomach.

"Naru, I'm pregnant."

Oh, that's why.

Ohhhh.

_Oh._

* * *

**I don't know about yall but I thought that'd be a good place to stop lol. Please review and tell me what you thought about it! :)**

**Oh and for any of those who read my other fanfic 'By the way, we're dating', I will _not_ be neglecting it. It was my first story so it's my top priority. The updates will still be the same ^_^ So don't be mad I started another story. I'll hopefully be posting chapter 17 of BTWWD next Monday!**


	2. Chapter 2: Will I be a good parent?

**Wow... I didn't except to get so many reviews and follower and favoriter alerts lol. Thank you everyone! Well, I'm glad yall enjoyed this! ^_^ Most of the reviews said they couldn't wait to see Naru's reaction haha! I really do love writing Naru's character in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say this in Every. Single. Chapter! So see Chapter 1 for disclaimer, okay? Good!**

* * *

_"Naru, I'm pregnant."_

It kept resounding in his head as his brain processed the words. 'A baby?' His heart skipped a beat. He was going to be a father?

"What...?" He asked, his voice barely audible. Mai smiled patiently.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, feeling a little more confident this time. She only found out that she was having a baby a couple hours ago so she, herself, was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that they were going to be parents. Naru's eyes snapped down to look at her stomach. He spread his fingers out and shifted his hand a bit so it completely covered the place where their child was growing. Naru glanced at Mai who was looking at him expectantly before his eyes darted back down.

"Are you sure?" He questioned as his voice finally came back to him. His wife laughed softly and placed both of her hands on top of his causing him to look back up at her. Mai nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm certain." She assured him. A gentle smile appeared on Naru's lips and his eyes softened causing them to glimmer with happiness. Despite having been with him for several years and being a grown woman, Mai blushed at the sight. Naru removed his hand from her stomach and pulled her closer to him using the arm that he still had around her waist. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Mai." Naru said before he placed his lips on Mai's and kissed her with all his love for her.

To Naru, everything made sense now about Mai's recent behaviour. Oh god, why didn't he realize it before? She always felt tired and kept being sick... Naru mentally kicked himself. _Morning sickness._ How could he not think that, especially with neither of them using something to prevent Mai from getting pregnant? And when he saw Mai always looking at her stomach in the mirror, she was probably wondering if she was pregnant and trying to see if she could tell if she was getting bigger not worrying about her weight! Also...now that he thought about it she would get more emotional than normal sometimes...

Apparently the term 'idiot scientist' still stands for him.

"I love you too." Mai giggled once they broke apart.

Later on that night Mai was curled up on Naru's lap while he had his arms wrapped around her soothingly as they watched a little bit of TV. Mai had just finished having another 'sick session' not long ago so she...well, she obviously felt like crap. Not to mention tired; it felt like all of her giddy energy she had a few hours ago had been sucked out of her. But she always felt a little better when Naru holds her like he was.

Mai sniffed. "I can't wait until this stage of the pregnancy passes..." She said miserably. Naru began to slowly brush his fingertips up and down Mai's arm, from her shoulder to her elbow. He was going to tell her some women have the nausea and vomitting all throughout their pregnancy but he stopped himself. He didn't want her to get upset and feel even more worse than she already did, plus...she might cry...

"How far along are you anyways?" Naru asked, deciding to change the subject. "You didn't say."

"Mm...the doctor said I'm about ten weeks." Mai answered as she snuggled more into him. "She also said I'll have to go back every month for a check-up, but when it gets closer to time for the baby to be born I'll have to go every two weeks then once a week." She sighed tiredly.

"Really?" Mai moved her head from his chest to his shoulder so she could look at him then nodded. "Well I hope you know I'll be going with you from now on." He watched as Mai smiled happily before she began biting her lip again a few moments after. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"The doctor was already able to determine my due date..." Naru encouraged her to continue. "January 9th is what she said, but of course babies are hardly ever born on their_ actual_ due date so ours could come either before or after." Mai proclaimed.

"I see..." Naru mumbled to himself. "Good, I'll know when to start taking you off of cases then."

Mai lifted her head up in alarm which caused Naru to stop his movements. "What?"

Naru gave her a stern look before answering, "Once you get in your third trimester, you _won't_ be coming on cases. Miss Matsuzaki will most likely agree to stay with you while I'll be gone—and before you say anything, yes, someone will stay with you. I'm not going to take the chance of you going into labor and no one being around. But then again the first trimester—which you are in—is the most critical. It's at a higher risk of having a miscarriage—and it triples in our line of work—so perhaps you should be off cases during this one also. You need-"

_"Naru."_ Mai stressed to make him stop talking. 'I seriously think that's the most I've heard him say at once.' Who knows how long he would've kept going too. "In case you forgot we just got back from a case last week and nothing happened to me."

"That's because you weren't feeling well so you stayed in base just about the entire time."

"_Exactly_ so I can just stay in base and dream unless something needs to be done." Mai stated more than suggested. Naru opened his mouth then shut it. After a few moments he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, but don't think for a second that I'll let you leave my side." He warned protectively before he kissed her forehead gently. Mai gave a small smile. First it was 'you won't leave my sight on cases' and now it's 'you won't leave my side on cases.' She wondered if it wasn't for _that_ incident a couple years ago, would Naru still have been _this_ protective of her?

"I wasn't going to."

"And if I even think a case will be too dangerous, you will stay home. No arguments."

"Of course." Mai agreed, knowing better than to argue with him when he was like that. Besides, if there was a really dangerous case, she'd never want to put their growing child in jeopardy.

"Good." Naru said before glancing at the digital clock that was on the table beside the couch. "You need to go to sleep and rest for tomorrow. I think everyone is suppose to be at the office so we might as well tell them then." He picked up the TV remote that was beside the clock and cut the TV off then placed it back down. Naru slipped an arm under Mai's knees and the other around her shoulders knowing fairly well that she'd be too weak and tired to walk by herself. He then stood up with ease like he wasn't even carrying Mai and began walking towards their bedroom.

"I can walk on my own, Naru." She grumbled to her husband.

"You say that every time, but when I _do_ let you try, you're always too weak and can't stop shaking." Naru smirked when he heard a small huff. Once they arrived in the bedroom, he walked over and placed Mai down on the bed. "I'll be right back." He told her softly after he kissed the top of her head. Then he made his way to the bathroom. When he came back to the bedroom several minutes later, it seemed like Mai was already asleep so he slipped in the other side of the bed as quietly as he could. It was kind of hard to get her to go back to sleep if she accidently woke up.

Naru laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about what happened that today.

A baby...

Naru was undoubtedly happy about Mai being pregnant and them having a baby but could he do it? Was he ready to be a father? It wasn't that he disliked children, he just wasn't particularly good with them. He's never had any experience. Heck, he's never even held a baby before so how was he suppose to raise one?! Naru shook his head at the foolish thought and glanced at the woman sleeping beside him. Mai might not be an _expert_ but she certainly knew far more about taking care of a baby than he did. But they would be doing it together so he shouldn't worry about it. She would help him. He might not think he's ready _now_ but surely, when it's time for their child to come and he holds the little bundle of joy in his arms, he'll know just what to do.

As Naru was just about to fell asleep, he heard a muffled sob. He looked over at Mai who had her face practically buried in her pillow and saw her shoulders shaking. He was immediately alert and turned on his side to face her, leaning on his elbow so he was up a little bit. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry. She couldn't be hurt anywhere right?

"Mai, what's wrong?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to turn towards him. He heard her mumble a lot of incoherent words. "Mai, I can't hear you." He spoke tenderly. Hesitantly, Mai finally rolled over on her back to look at Naru. Her face was blotched from crying and wet from the tears which Naru automatically began to wipe away.

"I'm going to be a mother..."

"We've been talking about the baby all night, don't tell me you just now realized that?"

Mai slapped his arm. "Of course I already knew that! It's just...I don't know, what if I'm a terrible mother? What if I-"

"Mai, don't be ridiculous." Naru said slightly relieved that, that was all she was worrying about. "You are not going to be a terrible mother. You're great with kids, you're just worried because this one is actually yours and you're going to be raising it." 'And you're also just hormonal right now.' He mentally added. "You are going to be a fantastic mother."

"...You think so?"

Naru gave her a smile. "I know so. Besides if one of us should be worrying about becoming a good parent, it's me."

Mai frowned at him, wiping her eyes. "That's not true, Naru. You're going to be the greatest father." She stated honestly as Naru pushed some of her hair away from her face. "I don't know why you would be worried about that."

"I could say the same about you...though I guess everyone might feel this way when they find out they're going to become a parent." Naru laid back down and wrapped an arm around Mai, pulling her to him so her back was against his chest. "Don't think about it, just focus on having the baby from now on, alright?" He asked, hoping she'd realize she had been worrying for nothing. Mai sighed and relaxed against Naru.

"Okay."

* * *

**Yaay, second chapter done! I hope the last parts were okay (written-wise I mean), I'm not sure if they were. Well, starting in the next chapter, I decided to start putting the month and date and also the week of Mai's pregnancy at the beginning of the chapter so yall will know when everything is lol. Anyways I got to go before X Factor comes on... yeaaah... Please review! I love hearing from you! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Why can't you tell them?

_He was running... He finally found out where she was... He figured out where she was being held captive._

_He had to get to her before something happened to her. _If_ something hadn't already happened to her. 'No...' He thought. He wasn't going to think like that. She had to be okay, she just _had_ to be. He couldn't let another important person in his life leave like before._

_Mai..._

_She was the most important person in his life now. He'd do anything to keep her safe, he vowed. But no, this time...this time he had failed._

Five minutes._ He had left her alone for barely five minutes and she was gone. Vanished. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her._

_When they bursted into the room, he froze at the scene and everything just seemed to go in slow motion. Mai's pale...lifeless body...lying on the floor was the first thing he laid his eyes on. His heart beat painfully his chest as he stood there in shock. Blood covered just about her whole body, so much that he thought it would forever be stained that red sticky wine color. On her blood-covered face, he could tell her cheek was swollen with a deep cut on it. Her shirt was ripped open—torn to shreds—exposing more gashes. Her attacker stood over her with a knife in his hand as he looked down at Mai. Fresh blood dripped from the tip of the blade...falling on the ground, making a small puddle. The attacker looked over his shoulder at him and lifted the knife to his lips, licking it of the blood, all while having a smirk on his face to let him know he _enjoyed_ killing her...hearing her screams...her pleads. Lin and Takigawa ran to the possessed man and restrained him to the ground._

_He tried to move; he tried to, to go to Mai but he couldn't. Fear overwhelmed him, it suffocated him. His breaths came out short and sharp. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. _'You're afraid.'_ A voice told him._

_'I am...I'm terrified.'_

_Ayako had ran to Mai, frantically trying to find a pulse...trying to get her to breathe. All he could hear was Ayako yelling for Mai to open her eyes...to move...a sign that she was still with them. All he could do was watch helplessly as he stood there paralyzed with fear. He was petrified._

'You failed, it's all your fault.'_ The voice said again._

_'I know...'_

'You killed her... It's all your fault.'

_'I...know...'_

* * *

_Friday, June 21st. Weeks of pregnancy—10_

Naru snapped his eyes open with a jerk. His forehead glistened with sweat as he appallingly began to look around the room. His eyes finally darted to his left side and saw his wife sleeping soundly beside him. Mai... She was safe...she was in their bedroom...with him. Naru breathed in relief while he closed his eyes and slowly settled back down. He tried to calm his wildly beating heart, control his irregular breathing, and get rid of the lump that was stuck in his throat. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes before wiping away the sweat that had collected on his forehead. After a few moments, he opened his midnight blue eyes and glanced at Mai. She was facing him so he was able to look at her beautiful face. The moonlight shone on her. He watched as her breath fanned a few strands of her hair that was in her face.

Naru reached out and carefully caressed the side of Mai's face with his fingertips so he wouldn't wake her. He just needed to touch her so he knew she was physically there—with him.

Those nightmares have always haunted him since that incident. He doesn't always have them, just once in a while, but when he does it takes a toll on him. When he wakes up he starts freaking out then has to try and remember it was just a dream. Well, it's a dream _now_; it was real at one point in time. Before he and Mai got married was the worst time he had the nightmares because she wasn't there for him to remember she was okay like she is now. But it seems the dreams only happen when he's truly at his happiest with Mai. Like it's reminding him that she could slip through his fingers at any moment... He must have dreamt about it tonight because he found out Mai was pregnant.

The dream always stops in that same place. It never ends sooner or later. He never gets that flood of relief and can breathe again in the dream when he finally heard Ayako say she found a pulse. It was very weak, but it was there. It had given him hope. After that, he had been able to run towards Ayako and Mai. He had gently picked her up and they got to the hospital as fast as they possibly could.

Naru never told Mai, or anyone else for that matter, about his nightmares. He didn't want Mai to worry. He knew she would and that she'd wish she could help. She couldn't though; she couldn't make the dreams go away, she just needed to be there for him when he woke up. He remembered this one time—a few months after they got married—that when he woke up from one of the dreams, Mai wasn't there beside him. He had hurriedly got up and searched the apartment for her. When he found her in the kitchen, he had immediately went to her and hugged the life of her. Mai had asked if he was alright and when he told her he was, she didn't question him any further. Even though Naru never told her about the dreams, he knew she suspected something along the lines of it even if she never had voiced her thoughts on it.

As Naru noticed Mai smiling in her sleep, his eyes softened. 'At least one of us is having a good dream.' He thought.

* * *

_Mai found herself in the black void with the lights flowing around that she called her 'dreamscape.' She furrowed her brows in confusion. They're not on a case so what was she doing here? As if to answer her question, she heard her name being called from behind her. She spun around obediently and smiled when she saw the person._

_"Gene." Mai sighed. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. Gene snaked his arms around her waist, returning the hug, before she released him. "What are we doing here? You've never visited me outside a case before."_

_"Let's just say I had to be the first one to congratulate you."_

_"Congratulate me about what?" She asked puzzled. Gene raised an eyebrow and glanced at her stomach. Mai gasped. "Oh! I-I forgot...I'm sorry."_

_Gene laughed, waving it off. "It's alright. I imagine it can take some time getting use to."_

_"You can say that again." Mai agreed. Gene smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. 'That's the same thing Naru did.' She thought._

_"Man, I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!"_

_"You? What about me? I'm going to be a mother!" Mai exclaimed._

_"Don't worry, you're going to be great." Gene assured her. Mai sighed. Everyone just seemed so sure about that, didn't they? "And Noll's going to be a father!" Gene snickered. "I never thought I'd be dead to see the day." He joked good-naturedly. Mai swatted at his arm. She never liked him making jokes that he was dead. Gene gave her a sad smile. "You know it's true, Mai."_

_Mai sighed. "I know..." She looked down and realized his hand was still on her stomach. She reverted her gaze back to him. "Is everyone going to be touching my stomach now?" She asked half teasing-half serious. Gene, realizing he never removed his hand, jerked it away._

_"Sorry."_

_"It's fine I guess." Mai stated, shaking her head. "Naru keeps doing it since I told him I was pregnant."_

_"I hope you're prepared for what's to come." Gene grinned knowingly. "Noll's going to be ten times as protective now."_

_"I know, he's already been telling me what I can and can't do now." She replied somewhat melancholy. When she saw Gene's grin never leaving, she glared at him. "Eugene Davis, you're enjoying this aren't you?!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I've never seen my little brother act this way with anyone except you...but you know why he does it."_

_"Yes, I do, but it doesn't mean it can't get annoying at times. He acts like I'll break into pieces at any second!" Mai pouted and crossed her arms._

_"Well, in his eyes he thinks you will." Gene said absently. Mai frowned at his words. "Speaking of Noll, it seems he's already up for the day. You should probably go too."_

_Mai nodded. "Yeah, I should. We'll be telling the others today."_

_"Good luck with that. Give Noll my congratulations."_

_"I will!"_

* * *

When Mai opened her eyes she immediately closed them back. She groaned and turned over so the sunlight wouldn't be in her face anymore. She slung her arm to the side and realized Gene had been right. Naru _was_ awake. Mai groaned once more before getting up from the bed. She heard Naru in the shower as she walked down the hall and went into the kitchen so she decided to go ahead and make breakfast. When Naru got out, everything was just about ready.

"Good morning!" Mai greeted as Naru came in.

"Morning." Mai set a cup of tea that she already had brewing infront of him as he sat down. Mai bit her lip and continued making breakfast.

"Ah...Naru?" She asked timidly after some time. Naru made a sound to indicate he was listening. "Um...well, Gene wanted me to tell you congratulations for him..." That got his attention.

"Gene?"

"Yeah... And before you ask, no, I don't know how he was there since we're not on a case. He wouldn't tell me." Mai added quickly when she saw him open his mouth. She could just _see_ the question at the tip of his tongue. "He had only said he wanted to be the first to congratulate us...on the pregnancy." She set Naru's plate of food infront of him and then sat down with hers. Naru nodded slowly but didn't say anything else.

"I was thinking..." Mai began after they finished eating.

"This can't be good."

The pregnant woman glared at her husband. "Shut up, you jerk! As I was saying, I think we should tell your parents before we tell anyone else. It's seven in the morning here so it should be...just ten at night there. We can call them now." Naru paused and looked at her like she was insane.

"Why? Can't we just wait until the baby's born?"

"Naru! We can't do that! Besides Luella would chew our heads off if we did." She said trying not to encourage him by smiling. Naru sighed.

"Fine. Call them then." Naru made his way out the kitchen and into their bedroom. Mai followed after him.

"W-why can't you do it?" She inquired, stopping at their bedroom doorway with her arms crossed.

"Because you're the one who insisted on calling them in the first place." He reminded her as he began to finish getting ready for the day.

"B-but I'm pregnant..." She declared lamely.

"All the more reason you should do it."

"Well you're the one who got me pregnant!"

"It takes two to tango Mai."

Blush.

"You're their son!"

Pause.

"They like you better..."

"Naaaruuuu!" Mai whined as she went to him and started tugging on his arm like a child. "Pleaaase! If you tell Martin and Luella then I promise I'll tell the others at the office."

Naru glared at her until he couldn't take her super duper pouty face and puppy dog eyes anymore. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Yay, thank you!" Mai tippy-toed and pecked him on the lips before handing him the phone. Naru blinked as he stared at it. Since when was she holding that...? Naru shook his head and snatched the phone from her hand.

"Hello Mother... Yes, I have something to tell you... Mai and I are having a baby, she's pregnant."

Mai briefly wondered if she should feel guilty about making Naru call Luella. They both knew the woman was going to be ecstatic and_ loud_ about the news. She's been hinting about grandchildren since the two started dating. But when she saw her husband glaring at her with the phone held at arm's length, she knew she made the right decision.

Now...to just tell the others... Oh boy.

* * *

**It took me less than a week to write this...I'm so proud of myself lol. I know there ain't nothing really happening in this chapter (I think...so sorry) but I just had to write it! :) Don't worry though, the next chapter they'll be telling SPR! If yall have any ideas of the way you want to see them react to the news, let me know and I'll try to do it! ^_^ Oh, and let me know how I did on writing Naru's dream, yeah? It was my first time writing something like that... Please review!**


	4. The quiet ones are always the sly ones

**Omg I'm sorry for such a late update! But hopefully this one will make up for it, it's extra long! Thank you for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me and I'm glad yall are enjoying this story so much!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ****_Ghost hunt. er loves Japan 77 _****(for requesting to see Madoka and Luella's reactions to the pregnancy)!**

* * *

_Same day:_

_Friday, June 21st. Weeks of pregnancy—10_

After his phone call with his mother, Naru hardly spoke five words to Mai. She kept trying to get him to talk to her, but he ignored her and just continued pouting. Mai had to stifle a giggle every time she looked at him. Really, a twenty-two year old man should not be _pouting._ Even if he _does_ look cute while doing it.

"Oh come on, Naru! It wasn't that bad!" Mai tried to tell him as they entered the SPR office. Naru just ignored his wife and kept walking to his own personal office. "Fine." Mai continued teasingly. "Go sulk in your office, but you know you have to come back out when everyone gets here!" When Naru shut his door, Mai closed her eyes and sighed. Honestly, it's not like she _forced_ him to call his mother. It's not her fault that he can never tell her 'no'—unless it has to do with her safety that is. Now that Mai thought about it, Naru really does give her whatever she asks for. Maybe she should ask for a puppy...

"Are you and Boss having an argument?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Mai blinked owlishly over at the sofas. She found Yasuhara looking up at her from the book he was reading. Mai glanced at the entrance door before looking back at the bespectacled, young man. How had they not seen him when her and Naru walked in?

"Ah...no, not really." The pregnant woman confessed as she made her way to the sofa and sat down beside Yasu. Even though it was just nine in the morning, she felt dead tired.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Yasu asked curiously. Mai stared down at the floor as she thought about the conversation between Luella and Naru.

_Naru begrudgingly dialed his mother's number that he—unfortunately—knew by heart. The phone didn't even get a chance to ring three times before a cheerful voice answered it._

_"Hello Mother." Naru greeted dryly._

_"Noll! My, my, what a surprise! You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you! It's been a while you know. The only reason I'm not having anxiety attacks is because our precious Mai phones me every week or so to let me know how you two and everyone else are doing-"_

_"Mother..." Naru mumbled, trying to cut in but Luella completely ignored him._

_"-who knows I could've been on my death bed, but would you have known? No, because you never call your dear, old mother!"_

_"Mother..."_

_"Yes, yes, enough about me. How are you and Mai? Is she alright? After all _you_ are the one calling me instead, so there has to a _reason._"_

_"Yes, I just have something to tell you." Naru said, preparing himself for what was to come next._

_"Oh? And what would that be?" Luella asked._

_"Mai and I are having a baby, she's pregnant." Naru replied. He tried to say it like it wasn't that big of a deal, but his voice deceived him. He couldn't stop the smile from forming across his lips and the warmth that filled his voice. All of a sudden he heard a sharp gasp and then it sounded like the phone was dropped on the floor which was followed by a high-pitched squeal. Naru had to pull the phone away a few inches from his ear at the sound._

_"Noll! Oh Noll, please tell me what you said is true! Mai really is pregnant? Don't play with my old, fragile heart now!" His mother begged readily. Naru had to resist the very strong urge to roll his eyes. The woman was barely fifty years old; he didn't know why she kept saying she was old and had a weak heart. 'Dramatic as always Mother.'_

_"Yes, she is. She went to the doctor yesterday and found out." He responded, glancing at Mai. When Luella let out a half scream-half squeal, he began to glare at his wife as he held the phone at arms length. It was her fault that his eardrum was now ruptured._

_"Oh, this is fantastic news! I'm so happy, I've been waiting for this moment for _years_!" Naru could hear Luella shout. "MARTIN! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS! BRING OUT THE CHAMPAGNE!" Was the last thing he heard before the line went dead._

Mai laughed nervously. "Let's just say I made him call Luella this morning..." She said while rubbing the back of her head. Yasu's eyes began to twinkle in amusement. He knew how the older woman could be.

"And now Naru won't talk to you?"

"Yeah." Mai sighed. "But it's not like I _made_ him do it; he did have a choice on the matter. It's not my problem that he can't say no to my puppy dog eyes. He's just being a big baby about it."

Yasu smirked slyly at the plan he thought of as he listened to Mai. He was hundred percent sure that the plan would work. After all it involved something that Naru hated the most.

"I know the perfect way for him to stop ignoring you and to come out here." He declared. Mai looked at him warily, but nonetheless she allowed him to lean over and whisper the plan to her. Soon enough she began to smirk too. Alright, the plan was a little mean, but one thing was for sure—it would definitely work.

* * *

Naru had a headache.

He hadn't even started his work for the day. When he walked into his office he immediately sat in his chair, placed his head in his hands, and propped his elbows up on the desk. He hadn't moved since then either.

Did his mother really have to be so _loud_? He doubted the baby's crying will be _that_ loud—no pun intended. Of course he knew she was just excited about the news, who wouldn't be? But she could've at least reduced the shouting and the squealing to a minimum since she was still on the phone with him.

"Yasu, would you like some tea?" Naru suddenly heard Mai's voice which, for some reason, sounded a lot louder than normal. Usually he can just hear murmurs not every word someone says...

Wait. Yasuhara's here? When did he come in? Was anyone else out there with them or was it just him and Mai—alone? Naru narrowed his eyes at the thought and lifted his head to stare darkly at his door. He didn't want them out there alone; in fact he always makes sure the situation prevents itself. Yasuhara just always had to _flirt_ with Mai. Naru knew he basically just does it to see him get mad, but so help him... It was bad enough for the monk to always hug Mai.

"Sure, I'd love some!" Naru heard Yasuhara reply. He waited a few minutes expecting Mai to come in—and either ask him if he wanted tea or for her to already have the tea and give it to him—but she never did. Why wasn't she coming in? Naru suddenly thought that maybe she got sick again and was in the bathroom, but then he started to hear _giggling._ What were they doing out there?!

Naru couldn't take the curiosity anymore; he had to _know. _He strode to the door and slung it open with a great deal of force. The only thing he saw though was Mai and Yasu sitting on the couches opposite of each other. He was more than happy to see a somewhat safe distance between the two.

"Decided to come and join us, Boss?" Yasu enquired, his eyes were sparkling with victory. He knew his plan would work. Once Naru knew that he was here—alone with Mai—there was no way Naru would keep calm about it the whole situation. He really didn't know why his boss got so jealous even if a guy goes as far as _touching_ Mai though.

"Oh, yeah please Naru!" Mai begged childishly as she patted the seat next to her and held out her cup of tea to him as if to bribe him. Naru complied after he quickly weighed out his options and sighed. It was a no brainer really; like he'd leave his wife alone with Yasu again. Mai broke out into a smile when Naru sat beside her. She tucked her feet up beneath her and curled into Naru's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He took her teacup right out of her hand and drunk the rest of the remaining tea while Mai secretly sent Yasu a wink at their successful plan.

"What are you doing here so early, Yasuhara?" Naru asked the other man. Yasu shrugged and sipped his tea.

"I was already in the area taking care of some business, and since everyone was meeting up here later, I thought I'd just stay-" Yasu paused as they heard Lin's door open. The Chinese man walked passed them and continued on to Naru's office with some files in his hand. He abruptly stopped infront of Naru's door and turned around to face them. Lin had been a little surprised to find Naru out there and not in his cave that he calls an office. But he soon realized the reason for Naru's actions. As he shook his head slightly, Lin silently sighed.

"Hey Lin!" Mai greeted him. He smiled lightly at the girl, who—over the years—became very precious to him as she was to the others. He walked over to them and handed Naru the papers he had. Naru took them and placed them beside him.

"Hello Mai, how was your doctor appointment yesterday? You vaguely mentioned anything about it when we had spoken on the phone."

Yasu blinked dumbfoundedly. "You went to the doctor?"

"Yup!" Mai chirped. She gave a quick glance at Naru. "It went great!"

* * *

As Mai was exiting the bathroom she saw Monk and Ayako coming into the office. They were bickering like usual. You would think that since they've been dating for six months now that they wouldn't argue as much, but they still do. Seeing the two of them, Mai started to get nervous again. John and Masako came in a little while ago so now everyone was here. It's time to tell them.

"Really! You should learn some manners about how to treat a lady!" Ayako retorted hotly.

"What lady are you talking about? All I see is an old _hag_!"

"Why you little piece of-"

"Mai!" Monk exclaimed seeing his escape route. Ayako had a visible vein on her forehead so he knew he had to get out of there before she took a few blows to his head. Monk opened his arms ready to engulf Mai into a bone-crushing hug, but Mai made a quick dash to her husband and hid behind him. The monk's happy expression turned into a sad one.

"Ah, sorry Monk, but you won't be able to hug me for a while..." Mai apologized as she peeked around Naru's shoulder. Naru had warned her earlier not to let Monk hug her, saying it could harm the baby in a way. She had been about to protest, but then she remembered sometimes she loses air when the older man hugs her and realized...yeah, it's best not to get hugged by him while she's pregnant. Monk couldn't be gentle with hugs even if he wanted to. "Naru's orders, not mine." Mai quickly added, passing the blame on to her husband.

Naru glared at Mai with a frown on his face. "Real mature, Mai."

"Well they were..."

"What do you mean I can't hug Mai?!"

"If I remember correctly," Yasu intervened while flashing a grin. "I over-heard Boss telling Mai that she was 'too fragile in her condition'."

"You aren't seriously sick or something are you, Mai?" Ayako asked worriedly. The girl in question hesitated on her reply. It was true that she was sick due to the morning sickness but that wasn't really the reason why Naru didn't want Monk hugging her. Thankfully Naru spoke instead though.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down and," Naru looked at Mai, who was still behind him, and smirked playfully. "Mai can inform you."

The brunette puffed her cheeks out at him and took a step forward so she was now standing beside him.

Meanwhile Lin, John, and Masako, who all had been talking quietly in the corner all this time, perked up a little too excitedly at Naru's statement. They came and joined the others.

"W-well you know how I've been really sick these last few weeks?" Everyone nodded. "Well I, uh, went to the doctor yesterday and...I'm pregnant!" Mai blurted deciding it was better to just come out and say it instead of beating around the bush. She had her arms held open in a 'surprise' sort of way with an unsure smile on her face from the silent-mouth-hanging-open responses. Fortunately Ayako was the first one to act.

"Oh my god, Mai, that's amazing!" She squealed and immediately ran to Mai and Naru to give them a hug—the latter, not being fond of hugs that wasn't Mai's, accepted it just this once for the occasion. The others—except one certain person who shall remain nameless at the moment—snapped out of their semi-shocked state and also went to give Mai a hug and congratulations. With a warning glare from Naru, the hugs were gentle and in no way harmful to Mai or the baby.

"Um...Monk are you okay?" Mai inquired noticing that he never got up from his position on the couch. He had a conflicted expression on his face and his brows were knitted together.

"I'm...just not sure if I should feel happy that my little girl is having a baby or upset that she got defiled..."

Ayako rolled her eyes and went to her boyfriend. She knocked him upside the head, making him leave his gloomy attitude. "First of all, she's not a little girl anymore. She'll be twenty-one in less than two weeks. Secondly, they've been together for years now—not the mention _married_! So I'm pretty sure she was 'defiled' a _long_ time ago."

_Defiled?!_

Mai hid her face from embarrassment while Naru just smirked.

"For once I'll have to agree with Miss Matsuzaki." He confessed before he disappeared into his office. Mai's face could only get redder. Did they really have to talk about their sex life so causally? Or at all?

The next thing Mai heard was a call for tea. But before she could even do anything, she heard her phone ringing also. She picked it up but froze with a panicked look on her face when she saw who it was calling. She quickly excused herself and fled into Naru's office, slamming the door behind her.

"Mai what are you-" Naru was cut off by Mai shoving her phone in his face.

"Madoka's calling!" She wailed.

"So?"

"So answer it! We both know Luella already told her!"

"You said I only had to tell my parents and you would talk to the others." Naru reminded her. "Last time I checked Madoka was not a parent of mine."

Mai growled at him. Well he wasn't of any help. She bit her lip before reluctantly answering the phone.

"Mai! Oh Luella told me the news! That's great, we're all excited about it here! You know I was beginning to think this would never happen especially with someone like Naru for a husband but it did! Ohhh I wish I was in Japan right now... I would take you shopping and..." Madoka ranted on and on and on. Why did it sound like she was drunk also?

Oh great, now both of the parents-to-be had a headache.

* * *

"Masako, time to pay up." John stated as he and Lin waited expectantly. The medium scoffed and began pulling out her money.

"Oh fine." She grumbled. They had sparked the other three's interest.

"Why does she have to pay you?" Ayako questioned curiously.

"Because she lost the bet." Lin simply replied as he and John counted their money. "She betted ¥5,000 that Mai wasn't pregnant."

Monk, Ayako, and Yasu stared in shock. They really betted on that...?

Masako rolled her eyes. "The only reason I didn't think she was pregnant _now_ was because I was expecting it a long time ago."

"Do...you two feel like we should've been the ones doing this instead of them?" Yasu asked Monk and Ayako quietly. All they could do was nod.

* * *

**Okay, before you say anything, just know that I hardly got any sleep this whole week so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others! But I do hope it was close enough to your expectations!**

**Happy New Year's Eve! See yall next year! Hehe! ;)**


End file.
